The Little Cells
is the two hundred thirteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventh overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover depicts the seven Cell Juniors in a variety of poses. Summary )]] Cell has just spawned an squadron of Cell Juniors and has sent them to attack the other Z Fighters in a bid to enrage Gohan to the point of revealing his true power. The Cell Juniors go on the attack, and quickly prove to have the advantage over the other Z-Fighters. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are quickly overwhelmed, Vegeta and Future Trunks are only holding their own, and Goku, still weakened from his fight with Cell, is getting overwhelmed as well. Gohan knows that everyone except Trunks has died before, so the Dragon Balls can't bring them back to life. This causes his anger to flare up a little, giving him a power boost that Cell notices. The devastation of the Z-Fighters continues, as Yamcha gets his arm broken and even Vegeta is starting to have trouble. Gohan wants to help, but doesn't know how to use his rage. Jimmy Firecracker and Mr. Satan are watching this while hiding behind a rock, and Jimmy suggests they get out while they still can. However, the disembodied head of Android 16 speaks up, pleading with them to take him to Gohan before they leave. At first, Hercule is reluctant, but Android 16 asks if he's the World Champion for real. Jimmy yells that he's a human champion, and this is a battle of freaks. However, Hercule manages to find a bit of courage and agrees to do it, saying that if he ran away while a bunch of no-names were out there fighting, he'd be a laughingstock. Hercule snatches up Android 16's head and runs with it, still scared. But Android 16 assures him that he only has to get close enough to throw him. While this is going on, the beatdown by the Cell Juniors continues, with Gohan now pleading with Cell to stop this. Cell realizes Gohan's close to his breaking point, so he orders the Cell Juniors to stop fooling around and kill the others, pushing Gohan ever closer. Suddenly, Android 16's head bounces between Gohan and Cell, thrown by Hercule. Android 16 tells Gohan that it's not a crime to fight for good, and that there are some who will never listen to reason. He advises Gohan to set his passions free and to not hold back. He then pleads with Gohan to protect the wild animals and the forests he loved. Cell, however, finally has enough, and smashes Android 16's head, killing him off for good. Seeing the innocent android murdered right before his eyes, however, pushes Gohan to his breaking point. He snaps, and his power begins skyrocketing, much to the shock of Cell, the Cell Juniors, and the still-conscious Z-Fighters. Appearances Characters *Cell Jr. *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Future Trunks *Krillin *Piccolo *Goku *Gohan *Jimmy Firecracker *Mr. Satan *ZTV Cameraman *Android 16 Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters